This invention patent has the purpose of application/utilization of esters and ethers derived from xylitol, obtained by organic synthesis, as alternative emollient, moisturizing, co-emulsifier and preservatives for pharmaceutical, cosmetics and veterinarian products. The molecules to be patented are mainly the xylitol esters and ethers associated to the chains of fatty acids and alcohols and Trixylitol Phosphate and, applied isolated or in association with other molecules with known preserving and/or moisturizing/emollient action, such as phenoxyethanol, butyleneglycol, caprylylglycol, ethylhexylglycerin, as well as in association with other emollient/moisturizing and preservatives for application in cosmetic, pharmaceutical and veterinarian products. Some of these isolated associations and applications present important antimicrobial action, such as for example, inhibition of the growth of Escherichia coli, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Staphylococcus aureus, Aspergilus niger and Candida albicans. Also, presented co-emulsifier, emollient, solving and moisturizing properties.